Perbedaan
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Tengah malam, dari dalam ruang 23 di lantai 3, terdengar isak tangis seorang perempuan yang menjadi korban kebakaran di sana. Dan kini Shikamaru datang menemuinya...


Perbedaan

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Semilir angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Sementara sinar rembulan keperakan menyinari rambutnya yang hitam dan kaku, sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Dia berjalan sambil merenung, dan dia merenung sambil berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shikamaru sampai di tempat yang dia tuju. Sebuah bangunan besar berdiri dengan susah payah di tepi jalan raya. Kondisinya sungguh menyedihkan. Bangunan itu, yang dulunya adalah lembaga bimbingan belajar, terbakar seminggu yang lalu. Kini temboknya berwarna hitam jelaga dan lubang menganga terdapat di banyak tempat. Tanda besar dilarang masuk menambah keengganan orang lain untuk menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Tapi Shikamaru tidak peduli. Niatnya sudah bulat. Dia melangkah masuk dengan berani, tidak memedulikan firasat buruk yang sempat terlintas di benaknya. Lalu dia terus berjalan sampai ke lantai tiga. Langkahnya berdebam keras di tengah kesunyian mencekam itu. Dan kini di hadapannya terpampang sebuah papan kecil hangus bertuliskan _Ruangan 23_ yang tergantung di pintu. Inilah kelas Shikamaru dulu.

Dari dalam ruangan itu sayup-sayup dia mendengar isak tangis seorang perempuan. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir di dahi Shikamaru. Ternyata cerita itu memang betul. Gedung ini terbakar seminggu yang lalu, dan untungnya hanya memakan satu korban karena saat itu sudah malam hari. Yang mengherankan adalah kenapa korban itu ada di sana. Belakangan ini muncul rumor seru bahwa petugas keamanan mendengar isak tangis seorang perempuan di lantai tiga gedung ini, tepat di ruang 23 tempat Shikamaru sedang terpaku sekarang. Kebanyakan orang yakin bahwa itu adalah isak tangis perempuan yang menjadi korban kebakaran tersebut.

Dan kini Shikamaru datang untuk membuktikannya. Refleks, dia mengetuk pintu. Suara isak tangis dari dalam langsung berhenti. Tangan Shikamaru yang sedikit gemetar membuka gagang pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dengan suara berderit keras, dan kegelapan total langsung menyambut Shikamaru. Tapi perlahan-lahan tampak sesosok perempuan di sana. Shikamaru merinding. Sosok itu berjalan setengah melayang ke arahnya, dan kini Shikamaru bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Perempuan itu jelas bukan manusia. Matanya seolah membius, putih tanpa pupil di tengahnya. Rambut kuning kusam tergerai kusut di bahunya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Shikamaru tahu pasti siapa dia.

Dia Temari. Hantu Temari...

"Temari..." bisik Shikamaru dengan suara bergetar, "aku datang untukmu."

***

Dua bulan lalu...

Shikamaru terbangun dengan kesal ketika mendengar keributan di kelas bimbingan belajarnya. Ketika dia membuka mata dengan malas-malasan, sesosok perempuan cantik berkuncir empat merebut perhatiannya. Ternyata inilah penyebab keributan tadi.

"Halo," kata perempuan itu pada seisi kelas, "aku Temari, guru baru kalian."

"Berapa umurmu?" teriak Kiba dari seberang ruangan. "Kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi guru kami!"

"Aku dua puluh tahun," jawab Temari.

"Wow! Hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari kami?!" teriak seseorang. "Mau jadi pacarku?!"

Temari memang menarik, Shikamaru mengakui itu. Parasnya yang cantik berpadu serasi dengan rambut kuning berkilaunya. Tubuhnya ramping, matanya seperti buah almond. Dan pembawaannya dewasa. Tapi untuk apa Shikamaru mengurusi hal seperti itu? Dia hanya ikut bimbingan belajar ini atas desakan ibunya. Sebenarnya dia bisa belajar sendiri, dan guru baru itu jelas tidak berguna untuknya. Shikamaru pun kembali terlelap.

-

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" suara merdu itu seolah menohok Shikamaru. Mata Temari menatapnya dengan galak.

"Aku... ada urusan lain tadi," jawab Shikamaru gugup.

"Bohong!" teriak Naruto.

"Duduklah, Shikamaru," kata Temari. "Aku sedang menjelaskan tentang sistem persamaan matematika. Dan usahakan jangan terlambat lagi besok... Terlambat sampai setengah jam, apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

_Sudah untung aku tidak membolos_, batin Shikamaru jengkel.

Shikamaru sudah bersiap untuk tidur di atas meja ketika dia tertegun saat melihat cara mengajar Temari. Temari begitu lugas, mengajar dengan gaya yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Shikamaru. Dan herannya seluruh kelas mengikuti penjelasannya dengan serius. Lihat saja Naruto di sudut sana, dia yang biasanya sembunyi-sembunyi membaca komik di bawah meja, sekarang terlihat memerhatikan Temari dengan ekspresi rileks. Atau Choji di sebelahnya yang lebih memilih menulis penjelasan Temari daripada melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Menurut Albert Einstein..." suara jernih Temari seakan membius anak-anak itu.

Tapi Shikamaru tetap membandel, tidak mau memerhatikannya. Dia kan pintar. Dia tidak butuh guru untuk lulus ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Shikamaru sudah setengah jalan memasang headphone di telinga ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan pakai benda itu di dalam kelas!" bentak Temari. "Maju dan kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini!"

Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati. Setelah hidup bersama ibunya selama bertahun-tahun, dia sudah belajar untuk tidak membantah perempuan keras kepala seperti mereka. Jadi dia bangkit berdiri, maju, dan mengerjakan lima soal persamaan itu dalam waktu dua menit. Dia yakin hasilnya betul semua. Kemudian dia berbalik, berharap menemukan wajah tercengang Temari di belakangnya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Duduk," perintah Temari datar. "Hapus papan tulis itu, Neji. Kita akan memulai pelajaran baru."

Temari bahkan tidak memerhatikannya! Shikamaru yang merasa diremehkan hanya bisa tertegun di depan kelas, memikirkan betapa menyebalkan guru barunya itu.

-

Hari itu hari buruk bagi Shikamaru. Setelah belajar sampai sore di sekolah, dia harus belajar lagi di bimbingan belajar sampai malam. Sekarang dia lelah, mengantuk, dan kelaparan. Di luar hujan turun deras. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi... dia berada satu bus dengan Temari. Dan yang paling buruk... Temari duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Jarang-jarang bus penuh di malam hari.

Temari tidak mengacuhkannya. Shikamaru pun sama. Dia mendengarkan lagu keras-keras dari headphone-nya, menantang apakah kali ini Temari akan menghentikannya. Tapi Temari diam saja. Walaupun begitu kerutan di dahinya membuat Shikamaru senang.

"Kau mendengarkan lagu Just The Girl?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba. Volume headphone Shikamaru terlalu keras, bahkan sampai terdengar orang-orang di dekatnya.

"Ha?"

"Just The Girl?" ulang Temari. "The Click Five? Kau suka itu?"

"Oh, ya," jawab Shikamaru agak heran.

"Aku suka sekali," kata Temari. Dia tersenyum, dan entah kenapa wajah Shikamaru terasa panas.

Ternyata Temari turun di halte yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Dan dia pun berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Shikamaru! Kebetulan yang sangat menyiksa baginya. Seharusnya...

"Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet... And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else..."

Temari menoleh. Di belakangnya Shikamaru sedang menyanyikan lagu Just The Girl tadi keras-keras. Temari tertawa. Shikamaru terlihat sangat norak, berpura-pura memainkan gitar bayangan dan bergaya seperti The Click Five. Tidak berhasil. Dan yang paling parah dia menyanyi dengan suara yang melenceng ke segala arah, mangabaikan harmoni. Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Shikamaru makin menggila.

"She's a mystery, she's too much for me... But I keep comin' back for more... She's just the girl I'm lookin' for!"

Shikamaru sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bernyanyi dan bergaya di tengah hujan deras ini seperti orang gila. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal bagi orang tanpa ekspresi, tanpa semangat, dan tanpa tujuan seperti dia. Dia seolah kerasukan. Tapi setelah melihat senyuman Temari tadi, entah kenapa dia ingin melihatnya lagi...

-

"Kau dapat sesuatu untuk valentine hari ini, Shikamaru?" Naruto menanyainya dengan murung. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia pasti belum berhasil meraih hati Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Shikamaru hanya menguap.

Temari menahan Shikamaru seusai pelajaran hari itu. Shikamaru mendapat firasat buruk. Apa Temari akan memarahinya? Bulan ini dia sudah terlambat paling tidak lima kali, dan dia sering lupa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Belum lagi hobi tidurnya di kelas...

Temari merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu, lalu melemparkannya pada Shikamaru. Mata Shikamaru mengikutinya dengan heran ketika dia bergegas pergi dengan wajah bersemu merah. Dan ternyata di dalam genggaman tangan Shikamaru terdapat sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna merah tua. Pita putih yang tipis melilitnya. Dia membuka kotak itu, dan mendapati cokelat buatan sendiri di dalamnya.

Wajah Shikamaru memerah. Perasaan aneh menjalari tubuhnya, menyengat sampai ke dasar hatinya...

-

Hari-hari berikutnya Temari sama sekali tidak menyinggung perihal cokelat itu. Sikapnya masih sama pada Shikamaru, kelewat tegas dan kadang tidak adil. Tapi beberapa kali Shikamaru memergoki pipinya memerah ketika dia dengan cuek menatapnya dalam-dalam. Shikamaru berubah. Dia yang dulu sering tidur di kelas berbantalkan buku, beralaskan meja, dan berselimut kemalasan, kini memerhatikan penjelasan Temari dengan serius. Dan itu bukan hanya disebabkan oleh perasaan aneh yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Kalau diperhatikan, Temari memiliki kharisma yang bisa membius murid-muridnya. Dia mengajar dengan santai, kadang bercanda, tapi tetap serius dan menarik. Dia tidak membutuhkan banyak usaha agar murid-muridnya mau mendengarkan. Dan itu membuat nilai mereka melonjak naik.

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Temari. Dia tertegun ketika Shikamaru mengacungkan tangan.

"Kau punya acara nanti malam?" tembak Shikamaru langsung.

Anak-anak sekelas tertawa. Naruto bersiul panjang. Wajah Temari memerah, tapi Shikamaru tetap menatapnya serius. Dia harus mengambil tindakan berani jika ingn mendekati Temari. Seminggu tiga kali bertemu sebagai murid dan guru jelas tidak membantu.

"Saatnya pulang!" Temari mengumumkan. Padahal masih dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Tapi anak-anak menyambut gembira dan segera saja keluar kelas, meninggalkan Temari dan Shikamaru sendiri. Shikamaru masih memandang Temari, menunggu jawaban. Tapi Temari berlagak tidak peduli dan kabur keluar kelas meninggalkan setengah barang bawaannya.

Shikamaru mengumpat. Dia berjalan keluar kelas dengan lunglai, merasa ditolak mentah-mentah. Dia pasrah saja ketika Naruto dan Choji menyeretnya ke game center. Sore itu dia menghabiskan waktu dengan meledakkan zombie dan menghindari ranjau dengan perasaan patah hati. Malamnya, dia menyalakan handphone yang sedari tadi dia matikan dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk. Dia terkejut ketika membaca pesan dari Temari:

_Temui aku di kelas sekarang_

Pesan itu masuk pukul 16.45, beberapa menit setelah Temari membubarkan kelas tadi! Dan sekarang sudah pukul 23.00 malam. Shikamaru gelisah. Dia mencoba menghubungi Temari, tapi tidak tersambung. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang dia memakai jaket dan membanting pintu depan rumahnya. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tempat bimbingan belajar itu. Walaupun bodoh, dia berharap Temari masih menunggunya di sana. Dia ingin bertemu Temari sesegera mungkin dan hanya tempat itu harapannya. Apakah Temari... masih menunggunya? Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Bodoh sekali, tadi dia tidak berpikir untuk naik bus atau kendaraan lain. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Tinggal satu blok lagi, dan dia akan sampai...

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti mendadak. Gumpalan asap kelabu dan kobaran api menyambutnya. Lembaga bimbingan belajar itu terbakar! Sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran meraung, orang-orang panik. Shikamaru terpaku.

"Tidak ada orang di sana, kan?!" dia bertanya panik pada seorang lelaki.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab lelaki itu menentramkan, "penjaga keamanan sudah berhasil keluar tadi. Tidak mungkin masih ada orang di sana malam-malam begini kan?"

Shikamaru lega. Temari pasti sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia pasti sudah pulang berjam-jam lalu. Dia akan minta maaf pada Temari besok, dan semuanya akan beres. Pasti begitu... Tapi perasaan tidak enak menghinggapi benak Shikamaru, dan dia berkeras berdiri di sana menyaksikan kobaran api itu dipadamkan. Setengah jam kemudian baru pekerjaan para pemadam selesai. Bangunan itu kini tampak menyedihkan. Bau terbakar masih tercium jelas, dan wujudnya sudah tidak karuan.

Orang-orang mulai membicarakan sebanyak apa kerugian yang didapat. Beberapa melontarkan dugaan kenapa bisa terjadi kebakaran, tapi Shikamaru tidak mendengarnya. Dua orang pemadam kebakaran baru saja keluar sambil menggotong sesuatu.

Mayat manusia.

Shikamaru merasakan perasaan tidak enak itu makin kuat. Mungkinkah...

"Sial sekali wanita ini," Shikamaru mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata, "dia pasti ketiduran di dalam sana... Kalau tidak, dia masih bisa keluar..."

Jantung Shikamaru berdebar panik. Dia berlari menyibak kerumunan orang dan menyeruak di antara pemadam kebakaran itu. Dan di sana, tepat di depan mata nya, tergeletak mayat seorang wanita. Tubuhnya sudah hangus terbakar, tapi Shikamaru masih mengenalinya. Dia... Temari.

"Kebakaran ini sepertinya disebabkan karena korsleting," samar-samar seseorang di belakangnya berkata.

"Berbahaya sekali..." orang lainnya menimpali.

Shikamaru jatuh terduduk di samping mayat itu. Perlahan air matanya jatuh satu-persatu. Kalau saja dia tadi langsung membaca pesan Temari... Kalau saja tadi dia langsung ke sini... Temari tidak akan jatuh tertidur menunggunya...

"Apa... apa yang telah kulakukan?" bisik Shikamaru lirih.

Dia mengamati mayat Temari. Dia mengenalinya. Wajah ini, rambut ini... dia wanita yang dicintainya. Dan dia meninggal karena kecerobohan yang dibuat Shikamaru... Padahal dia masih bisa mencegahnya. Seandainya dia tadi datang lebih cepat... Seandainya...

Sejuta perasaan bersalah memenuhi dada Shikamaru. Air matanya bergulir perlahan. Angin malam yang dingin menampar wajahnya, seakan berusaha menorehkan kesalahan besar yang telah dia perbuat di hatinya.

Kini Temari meninggalkannya...

Selamanya...

***

Kini, seminggu sesudah kejadian itu, Shikamaru memberanikan diri datang ke lembaga bimbingan belajar tersebut. Dia yakin Temari masih menunggunya. Menunggu kedatangannya, menunggu perasaan yang belum sempat tersampaikan...

"Temari," Shikamaru memanggil hantu Temari itu dengan hati-hati. "Aku... ingin meminta maaf."

Temari tidak bergeming. Rambut kusutnya tergerai, menutupi separuh wajahnya. Yang bisa dilihat Shikamaru kini hanyalah sepasang mata tanpa pupil yang menatapnya dengan marah. Shikamaru tahu itu.

"Tapi sungguh," lanjut Shikamaru. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu. Aku terlambat membaca pesanmu."

Ketika Temari diam saja, Shikamaru mulai berpikir apakah hantu tidak bisa berbicara. Dia membuka mulut lagi, siap melontarkan sesuatu, ketika sebuah suara parau yang melengking menyelanya.

"Ikutlah denganku," kata Temari.

Shikamaru tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kesepian," lanjutnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu di alam sana."

Shikamaru merinding. Tangan Temari yang sedikit hangus mencengkeram jaketnya erat-erat, terasa dingin menusuk.

"Baiklah," jawab Shikamaru akhirnya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan salahku lah kau meninggal. Biarkan aku menebusnya."

Bibir Temari menyunggingkan senyum yang aneh. "Aku sudah tahu kau pasti setuju."

"Yah," Shikamaru merinding lagi, "cepat bawa aku ke sana. Semakin cepat semakin baik."

Temari tersenyum lebar. Tapi makin lama senyum itu makin menipis, dan akhirnya hilang, hanya menyisakan ekspresi terluka di wajahnya.

"Temari?" panggil Shikamaru. "Aku siap."

Shikamaru memejamkan mata. Dia bisa merasakan tangan dingin Temari menggandengnya. Lalu dia menunggu. Dia sudah siap. Dia mencintai Temari, dan ingin selalu bersamanya, tidak peduli Temari adalah hantu...

Shikamaru menunggu.

Menunggu...

Setelah beberapa menit yang sunyi, dia membuka matanya. Dia masih berada di ruangan tadi. Tampaknya tidak ada yang berubah. Udara masih dingin, langit masih berwarna hitam dengan bulan keperakan, dan bau hangus masih sedikit tercium. Tapi Temari tidak ada. Lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Temari?" panggil Shikamaru. "Kau di mana?"

Sunyi.

Shikamaru kebingungan. Perasaan panik mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Apakah dia harus kehilangan Temari untuk yang kedua kalinya? Tapi bukankah Temari juga menginginkan mereka bersama?

"Temari!" teriak Shikamaru. Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Temari!"

Kemudian suara parau yang melengking itu terdengar lagi.

_Shikamaru..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Tapi..._

_Kita tidak bisa bersama._

_Aku tidak bisa membawamu__._

_Teruslah hidup untukku..._

***

* * *

Wakh... fic suram lagi buat yang kesekian kalinya...

Review ya!


End file.
